five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
FNaW = | image = Luigi.png | imagewidth = 180 | location = Entrance 2 | night = Night 1 (rarely) Night 2 | gender = Male }}Luigi is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Wario's. He goes through the right side of the building, into The Office. Appearance His eyes are empty, his jaw is gone, his hat has a crack, he has a deformed nose. Activity Luigi starts at Entrance 2, then he moves to the Corridor, and Control Room, before appearing at The Office's window on the right. If the player takes too long, Luigi will disable the lights and the doors. And jumpscare you after the next time you pull your monitor up, or if you choose to sit there, he'll walk into the office and kill you. Sometimes, he can be seen floating in the Corridor. This may be a paranormal activity, or just an impression of a ghost. Luigi's jumpscare is very irregular. He seems to be flying towards the player, his arms and legs flailing. He seems to be extremely anxious, surprised, or scared. If the player does succeed at closing the window, Luigi will hopefully leave after some time of staying their, hopefully letting the player open up the door swiftly and safely. It should be noted that Luigi doesn't come to the door very often compared to Wario or Waluigi meaning that when he does, he tends to linger their wasting more power, this trait is also seen on Peach to. Audio The sound Luigi makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. This sound plays when Luigi appears in the window's blind spot. This plays when you spot Luigi in Entrance 2 Trivia *In this game, the player is informed that Luigi confronted the Phone Guy before Night 3, who was leaving the factory, saying, "Stop him." and then/or "Help me", this might mean Luigi killed Phone Guy. *His paranormal activity may be a reference of the "Hanging Luigi" glitch in Luigi's Mansion. * Luigi's jumpscare is actually based on his dash attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Also in the first frame of his jumpscare, Luigi's jump from the classic Mario games can be seen. * Luigi appears to have an unknown red substance on his cap when he's at the window, however it's always visible, just with no color. * It may be blood, however the substance appears to be powdery, unlike blood. * Despite being deformed when he's on camera, Luigi's nose is normal when he is seen in The Office window as well as during his jumpscare. ** This may be due to time constraints or the reason that this isn't part of the actual model, just photoshopped. * His jumpscare and appearance at the window is the only time where you see him with his jaw (mouth). * Luigi is the only antagonist from the first game who does not appear in Five Nights at Wario's 2. * In The Office window, Luigi's hair clips through the front of his cap near where is L is. This is hard to see when you're playing normally. * When Luigi is in Entrance 2, there sometimes seems to be some blue substance on the floor albeit it disapeares when he leaves or when Peach appears. * Luigi makes a cameo appearance in another Five Nights at Freddy's fan game titled One Night at Flumpty's 2. * When Luigi appears in the window he seems to have two "mouths", this is most likely an error on WWW.Wario's part. |-| FNAW2 = In FNAW2, Luigi is strangley absent as he never appears, and is not even mentioned by Phone Guy, its presumed that the real cause of his absence was because, while the events of FNAW2 where happening, Luigi was possessing Richard McRoy, causing his absence in game, however, Luigi would later return in FNAW3 as an antagonist as Peach took over the role of the person possessing Richard McRoy. |-| FNaW3 = | image = Luigi.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Living Room 3 Playroom Bathroom | night = Night 2 | gender = Male }}Luigi returns in Five Nights at Wario's 3 after his absence in Five Nights at Wario's 2. Appearance He has the same appearance, but his eyes are black with white pupils, and his nose is more deformed. He is also covered in blood. Activity * Night 2 : If the player hides in the Kitchen, he becomes active. He starts in Living Room 3, passes the Staircase and Living Room 2, before entering in the Kitchen. The player add fuel as soon as he enters the kitchen. If you take too long, he'll jumpscare you. * Night 3 : If the player hides in the Bedroom, he starts in the Bathroom, moves to the Kitchen, and finally to Living Room 2 before standing behind the curtain of the Bedroom. The player must turn the lamp on and keep it on to make him go away. *'Night 4' : ** If the player hides in the Hallway, he's in the Laundry, and when he's breathing, the player must close the door behind him. If you take too long, he'll get in and kill you. ** If the player hides in the Laundry, he starts in the Playroom, goes to Bedroom 2, the Hallway, and if he enters the room, the player must rapidly look to the left and right. *'Night 5' : In the Cellar, he appears on right side, and the player must look to the left and don't pull up the Monitor. Audio Luigi in the Living Room 3. Luigi hanging in the Living Room 2. One of the sounds playing when Luigi is in the blind spot of the Kitchen. Luigi in the Bathroom, or at the right of the Cellar. Trivia * Sometimes Luigi can be seen floating in Living Room 2. A similar scene can be seen in the Corridor in Five Nights At Wario's. *Once again in his jumpscare, his nose is a normal nose |-| FNaW:O = | image = File:Luigi In Attic.PNG | imagewidth = 180px | location = Attic | night = Night 3 (And only Night 3) | gender = Male }}Luigi comes back in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. Appearance Luigi has a very similar appearance from the third game, however, this time, Luigi lacks a deformed nose and instead has his normal nose from the real Mario game's. Gameplay Luigi appears only at Night 3 in the Attic's window. He will only move the longer the power stays out. If he is staring, the attic is dangerous and the player must not go in here. But if you do go there if he is staring, he will kill the player. Trivia *Luigi strangely doesn't appear on The Custom Night, likely doing to the fact he only appears on Night 3. *When you see Luigi in the Attic. He has no blood on him, but when he jumpscares the player, he has blood on him, this could be a error made by WwwWario. |-| FNaW4 = | image = File:363.png | imagewidth = 180px | night = Night 3 | gender = Male }} Luigi is back as an antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's 4. Appearance Luigi seems to have the appearance he had in the first game as blood has stopped covering him, albeit this time he has his normal nose from the real Mario games. This is probably due to the fact the game takes place between the first two games. Gameplay Luigi may appear on any channel at random, much like every other character, except Mario. He will appear right in the front of the screen after one second if he is there. In order to avoid getting killed by him, the player must go to another channel. This may be quite difficult from Night 4 on as the remote might break at a bad time. Trivia *Luigi Seems to be afraid in both his Idle and his Jumpscare. *""""""SPOILER ALERT"""""" Luigi also apperas when his head is flashing over on Channel 1 on the Text News on the E. He also apperas on your Remote on the Battery level. He was also said that he can crash your game. When you open up the game, the main menu for the text "Continue" looks glitched, then the text "New Game" brakes up. While waiting for a couple seconds, the text "HIDE" starts to spawn all over the place on the main menu, then it zooms into Warios face as a jumpscare continuing the night. Then goes black with a text saying "You Can't Hide Forever" |-|Images= Five Nights at Wario's 2015-01-09 22_48_01-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in Entrance 2. 2015-01-09 22_50_14-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in Entrance 2 with Peach. 2015-01-09 22_09_42-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Luigi in the Corridor. Output QXfixs.gif|Luigi floating in the Corridor. CAM9 Luigi.png|Luigi in the Control Room. Gfujfgjdgjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png|Luigi at the window. Output_6rFah4.gif|Luigi at the window (original). Output_rSNzg6.gif|Luigi's jumpscare. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Fnaw 3 BR Luigi.png|Luigi in the Bedroom. Fnaw_3_K_Luigi.png|Luigi at the Kitchen's doorway. Luigi Jumpscare-0.gif|Luigi's jumpscare. Luigi LR2.png|Luigi in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Luigi Float.png|Luigi floating in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 3 Luigi.png|Luigi in Living Room 3. Fnaw 3 SC Luigi.png|Luigi on the Staircase. 254.png|Luigi's close-up on the Staircase. luigiplayroom.png|Luigi in the Playroom. Luigi time.png|Luigi in the Hallway. B2L.png|Luigi in Bedroom 2. Fnaw 3 Cellar Luigi.png|Luigi in the Cellar. Fnaw 3 BR Luigi Bedroom Monitor.png|Luigi in the Bathroom as seen through the Bedroom Monitor. Fnaw 3 K Luigi BR CAM.png|Luigi in the Kitchen as seen through the Bedroom Monitor. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Luigi BR CAM.png|Luigi in Living Room 2 through the Bedroom Monitor. BLUntitled.png|Luigi in the Bathroom, inverted image. Luigi char.png|Luigi in the Extra Menu. Fnaw 3 The End.png|Luigi & Co. in the end. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Luigistage1attic.png|Luigi in the attic (stage 1) Luigi In Attic.PNG|Luigi in the Attic. Five Nights at Wario's 4 Luigi.gif|Luigi's idle animation when popped out. LuigiJumpscareFNAW4.gif|Luigi's jumpscare. Other Original Luigi.jpg|Original Luigi. Luigi-Teaser.jpg|Luigi in a Teaser. Missed_me.png|Luigi in another teaser. 120px-Badge-luigi.png luigi puppet.jpg|Luigi's apperance in FNAW remastered teasers Wiki-background|Luigi along with the others in the background. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Plumbers Category:Possessed Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4